


headache

by EJwrites



Series: Tumblr Is A Hellish Landscape Not Fit For Fic Writers [12]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJwrites/pseuds/EJwrites
Summary: this sounded potentially angsty to me so ---- “Are you even sorry?”VIAHUXLEYSTATIONsometime between the Tub Scene and bubbles, cosima confronts delphine about her interrogation techniques.





	headache

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt me!!](%E2%80%9Cwww.coshayphinelove.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt-me%22)
> 
>  
> 
> aka: holy smokes a standalone

The headaches she was getting were getting worse.  From the moment she was conscious to the moment she passed out it felt like there was a band around her head, getting tighter as more stimuli came into her life.  She popped some prescription strength pain killers, that she may or may not have prescribed to herself, into her mouth and swallowed them dry.  She rested her face in her hands, willing the medicine to start working.

The intercom on her phone beeped.  Had she been less exhausted it would have startled her out of her chair.  But she was exhausted, so she just disinterestedly smacked the button.  

“Yes?”

“Doctor Cormier, there’s a former employee here without an appointment insisting that she needs to see you.”

Delphine sighed.  She knew who it was, but asked anyway.  “What’s her name?”

“Cosima Nye-house.”  She heard Cosima’s quiet correction and then, “Niehaus.”

Delphine let her head slip until her forehead was on her desk and sighed. “Send her in.”

She sat up and adjusted herself in the twenty seconds it took to get from her receptionist’s desk to her office.

“Seriously?” Cosima started before she even entered the room.  “You threatened to _kill her?”_

This was going as well as Delphine thought it would.  “Yes.  The interrogation techniques DYAD uses aren’t exactly-”

“No Delphine, this wasn’t DYAD, this was you.   _You_ threatened my girlfriend.”

“Because _you_ told me she was leaking information.  What was I supposed to do, make her tea?  Rub her feet?  Say please?”  Rage was boiling over.  She was tired of being used.  She was tired of being pointed at people to do someone else’s dirty work.

Cosima threw her hands in the air.  “You could’ve just asked.”

Delphine scoffed.  “No, you could’ve just asked.  Instead you sent me.  I have other people who want things from me.  Don’t put your relationship issues on me.”

“What issues?  Not that it’s any of your business but Shay and I are fine.  Butt out.”

“Oh, you’re fine?” Delphine seethed.  “Then why did you think she was a mole when she wasn’t?”

“I guess I’ve got trust issues after my last relationship.”

Delphine turned away and grit her teeth.  Her head hurt so bad she wanted to claw her eyes out.  

“Are you even sorry?” Cosima spat.

It seemed like the only thing Delphine ever felt was sorry.  Sorry for spying. Sorry for lying.  Sorry for leaving, coming back, and leaving again.  Sorry for being distant even though even just seeing Cosima’s face ripped her heart apart.  Sorry for being angry.  Sorry for being unable to be anything but sorry for Cosima.

“Did you come here for a reason?  Or did you just come to call me a bitch for doing what you told me to?”

“I didn’t tell you to-”

“No, you didn’t.  You didn’t tell me what you wanted.  So now that I have done something that you didn’t want it’s my fault for not following your nonexistent instructions.”  She didn’t know where that had come from, but it felt great coming out.  “I am just doing my job.  I have several people telling me what to do, forgive me for trying to multitask and please more than one at once.”

All the fight left Cosima.  On some level she knew that Delphine had more than one master.  It was just easier to hate her when she was an evil mastermind who manipulated situations for her own gain.

But she was just as much of a pawn as Cosima.

“I should go,” Cosima muttered guiltily.  

“Yes, you should,” Delphine’s voice was cold and her eyes were shining with tears of rage.

Cosima left with her tail between her legs.  Just as the door closed behind her she heard a smack of paper hitting something.  She looked through the window in the hallway to see several files that were at one point on Delphine’s desk strewn over the floor.  Delphine was facing the other way, visibly shaking with her hands tangled in her hair in a way that looked painful.

Cosima turned to try and go back, to comfort, but a security guard that was probably called by the receptionist corralled her down the hallway and into the elevator.

She felt guilty for a lot of things she’d said to Delphine, but this thing left her especially guilty.  She felt guilty for a lot of things that had happened to Delphine because of her.  She felt guilty for not knowing what was happening to her.  She felt guilty that she couldn’t be there for her when she was clearly suffering.  She felt guilty that she felt guilty because it wasn’t her fault, she should be doing something to fix it instead of wallowing.  

She felt guilty for just being tired of it all.


End file.
